1. Field of the Invention
The liquid container with reseatable stopper is proposed for containing liquids therein, the containers being of the type which require inversion or significant tipping to dispense the liquid into a small space, such as motor oil, windshield washer fluid, etc. The container includes a stopper in a neck area thereof which is movable into and out of a fluid tight seat for same in the container neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various liquid containers have been proposed for use in areas where the container must be inverted completely to keep the liquid from spilling onto areas surrounding the opening into which the liquid must be poured.
For example, the Dubow et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,570 discloses a container for inverted dispensing which includes a frangible seal over the bottle opening and a plunger with a cutting head seated within the container to pierce the seal upon manual actuation of the plunger.
Further the Huffman et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,719 discloses an oil container having a valved, controlled outlet which, in one embodiment is recloseable by means of a rotatable thumb tab which activates a rotatable valve member within the neck of the bottle.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the container with reseatable stopper of the present invention provides a plunger member which creates a fluid tight seal in the neck of the container, is engaged to actuating structure which also maintain the plunger within the container, with the actuating structure being lockable in one position to maintain the container neck open and in a second position to maintain the container neck closed.